Conventionally, a number of functions corresponding to characteristics of works are imparted to a work glove.
For example, dielectric breakdown strength is an indispensable physical property for a work glove used in an electric work or the like. Further, the work glove is required to possess other properties such as fingertip workability, slip preventing property, water proofing property and the like.
For forming the work glove possessing such properties, as an example, there has been known a glove where a surface of a base glove formed of a cloth or a knitted fabric is coated with elastic materials in plural layers (for example, see patent literature 1).
However, such a glove has a possibility that, as the glove is repeatedly used, the elastic material on a surface of the glove is worn so that the coating thickness becomes small whereby a crack or a pin hole is formed in the glove.
In view of the above, there has been proposed a work glove which is configured such that, out of a plurality of layers formed of resilient members coating a surface of a base glove, a colored layer is formed below a surface layer and, when the resilient member is worn, the colored layer is exposed thus allowing a workman to visually recognize the wear (for example, see patent literature 2).
With the use of the work glove having the colored layer, the wear of a coating layer can be detected before a crack or a pin hole is formed and hence, an electrical shock accident or the like can be prevented in advance.